leletestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Felix
Tony Felix General Information Date of Birth: 4-Apr-1992 Place of Birth: San Bernardino, CA Godparent; Apollo Mortal Parent: Christina Felix-Carter Current Location: San Bernardino, CA Profession: Private Swim Instructor/Life Guard Appearance Jessie Pavelka (pics TBA) Personality Tony has become very introspetive and introverted, oftentimes keeping quiet and absorbing information around him, trying to process it. He's struggling to reconcile his faith in not just the Gods, but his father, with what they would let happen to their children. Because of this Tony adamantly refuses to partake in discussions of faith and religion. Sometimes bits of who he used to be shimmer through, making fast quips and unintentionally flirtatious behaviour. These moments come few and far between though History Before Camp Tony was born and raised in San Bernardino, where he also attended preschool. When he was 5 his mother married Jermaine Carter, a pilot in the US Air Force. He was a major influence in Tony's young life, and the boy wanted nothing more than to emulate him. Two years later the family had to relocate to Seattle, as Jermaine was assigned to McChord Airfield. Christina worked as an investment banker, but always made sure she had enough time free to spend with her son. The family lived in relative peace, Tony doing his best to deal with his ADHD and perform at school, so as to be as little a burden to his parents as possible. The wars in the Middle East however meant that their quiet life would quickly be shaken up. Jermaine would return to active duty, flying supply routes between the coast and US bases in Afghanistan and Iraq. In 2006, just before Tony's 14th birthday, the C-17 Jermaine piloted was shot out of the sky. Christina did not tke the news well, and would bury herself in her work. Tony would just barely get by in school, and took to frequenting the beaches after school. It was there that he would eventually meet Liam Wall. The two would bond over surfing and beach volleyball. Shortly after his father's death, a satyr came to the Felix household, and explained to them who Tony was, and why he wasn't safe simply staying with his mother. Tony agreed to follow him to Camp Half Blood. He would stay there for winter break, but come back to return to school. A small incident involving satyrs a few months later would lead to Tony and Liam discovering each others' godly heritage, and Tony would bring Liam to camp. During Camp Tony was very excited about camp, and enthusiastic about most anything going on. He would spend most of his time along the beach, surfing or swimming. He would at one point become the counselor of his cabin. It was as a counselor that he would meet Kurt Allen, and the two would become good friends, if not friendly rivals. Tony would participate in a quest alongside with Liam and Gail Hudson to find and escort Apollo's next oracle back to camp. When the Oracle was found, she proclaimed that this quest could only wrap up with the death of innocence. The group heeded the words, but could not fathom it's meaning. Just a few hours shy of returning to camp, they were attacked by a dark and unknown entity. Liam insisted they break for it and find a way to rush to camp. Somewhere along the way Gail decided that someone had to stay back and fend off the being long enough for the others to return safely. She snuck off and doubled back to confront the being. By the time anyone else noticed it was too late to turn back. After Camp Tony would never return to Camp Half-Blood after that summer, the weight of his guilt too much to bare. He finished High School back in San Bernardino, after which he started working odd jobs where he could find them in order to help support him and his mother. Christina had never fully recovered from her grief, developing major depression and a panic disorder. Tony would do all he could to help support her. He used money his parents had saved up to certify himself as a lifeguard and swim instructor, rationalizing that his innate nature towards the aquatic would go over well in those professions. A few short years later he started working as a professional lifeguard along the beaches of San Bernardino, while also providing swimming lessons. Powers and Abilities Child of Poseidon *Always knows his exact coordinates when in water and is able to innately feel the difference between freshwater and saltwater. *Fire a powerful blast of water with high pressure, the equivalent to that of a powerful fire hose. *Conjure an object out of water; however, only one object can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. *Densify the water pressure in his body, hardening their muscles and skin to the point where they are immune to physical attacks for a short time. *Innately breathe and heal slightly faster underwater. *Keep himself and everything he touches dry in the water *Survive falling from high altitudes as long as he lands in water *Survive deep water pressures *Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. *Summon and telepathically command equestrian animals, such as horses, giraffes, zebras and hippocampi. They can also do the same with all animals that dwell in the sea. *Octopus Form, a body of water formed around himself into a protective barrier of water with eight or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an attacking opponent or to intercept and seize incoming projectiles. *Summon a tidal wave of up to 25-feet tall. *Transform his body into a state of pure water for a short time, during this he is immune to attacks. The hydrokinetic abilities he already possesses are enhanced by this state